


Explanation

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [46]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugo has a revelation, Ghost!Midoriya, Izuku isn’t coping with Ragdoll’s reaction well, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, things are finally explained to the poor girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Iida tries to soothe Izuku after his run-in with Ragdoll. Bakugo has a revelation he’s two parts on, and Aizawa finally explains Midoriya.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku & Iida Tenya, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Reiko, Bakugo Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 63
Kudos: 380





	Explanation

When Midoriya arrived at training he was quiet, curled in on himself with a thoughtful frown, pensive in a way that had Tenya immediately keeping a worried eye on him. Their teacher noticed, asked him about it. Midoriya brushed them off and Tenya’s worry doubled, stomach twisting, and as subtle as he tried to be he knew it had to be obvious. 

Midoriya didn’t behave like that. If he kept something private, it was made clear it was for personal reasons, not a shrug of the shoulder and passive dismissal in general. The avoidance was concerning, and Tenya shot Aizawa worried looks all throughout their lesson, a move he knew didn’t go unnoticed from Aizawa’s worried frowns. During the lesson itself wasn’t much better - Midoriya moved slow and tentative. His instructions were passive at best and demure at worst, and Tenya couldn’t stop wondering what happened in the brief moment they’d been separated. 

It had been only a few minutes. Had Bakugo said something? Maybe Midoriya had just been frightened from a lack of familiar faces? He wasn’t sure, careful in the moment to be unassuming, reassuring. It was all he could do.

The lesson itself didn’t yield much. Tenya had no idea what Midoriya meant by feeling a warmth in his chest, had no idea what to channel or how to focus it, and he got the distinct impression no one left that lesson happy or satisfied. It soured his mood, wore out Aizawa, and seemed to make Midoriya’s sadness even worse, but Tenya refused to let either of them wallow in it. Aizawa went to do his own thing, and Tenya gently grabbed Midoriya’s hand, tugging him into the forest with determination pulling his lips into something of a smile.

_ I know a wide variety of edible plants, _ he said, hoping to draw the kid out from whatever shell he’d placed himself in.  _ Would you like to see? You might be able to pick some of them for everyone. _

That, if nothing else, caught Midoriya’s interest, his eyes brightening as his shoulders relaxed, and Tenya mentally patted himself on the back as they floated close to the floor.

He went through his mental files of all the edible plants he could think of, hoping this would do it.

Katsuki scowled, clenching his teeth to keep the searing pain of his forearms to himself. He had half a notion to swear loudly and vehemently just to let the energy out - his forearms were fucking killing him from overuse of his Quirk - and looking around him revealed equally tired faces, scrunched in pain and exhaustion. Icyhot looked half frozen half boiling. He found himself cringing with minor sympathy, that had to be hellish.

The conversation from earlier pushed its way to the front of his thoughts as he looked at Icyhot limp back to camp with everyone else. He followed slowly behind the rest, thoughtful, Icyhot’s words on loop like they had been all day. Tree branch from 1-B had barged in and tried fucking with things she had no right to, the worst of it being that no one had any idea. He felt sick to his stomach even thinking about it, the idea of Deku slipping away again without a sound, without so much as a goodbye upset him a lot, made his hands shake and palms sweat. He didn’t want Deku to go again - not like that.

But that did bring up a problem: it wasn’t safe to have Deku or Glasses around anymore, not for everyone else’s sakes but for Deku and Glasses themselves. What if someone like Tree Branch came along and tried again, and actually succeeded? What if Tree Branch attempted a second time and was much more thorough? What if Deku left without so much as a goodbye, just from someone else deeming him unworthy of existing at all? The only other option was to help both of them pass on, make sure they were safe in whatever afterlife existed, if there was one at all. 

A part of Katsuki found safety in the idea. Admitting that to himself was almost nerve wracking, leaving traces of guilt no matter how he thought about it, but it was finally his chance to really put Deku to rest, once and for all. He had achieved forgiveness, he had a new goal to push himself towards every day by being someone Deku would be proud of. He had Deku’s laughter in his head and kindness in his fingertips, leaking up to his heart ever since. There was only one thing left to do now. Deku - and Glasses - couldn’t stay. Not anymore.

The other part of him was terrified of the idea, enraged by it. If Tree Branch couldn’t decide Deku and Glasses’ fates then why the fuck was he any different? He had just gotten Deku back after years and years of loss, of grief, and now the goal was to send him away? Get rid of the miracle he had hoped for, wished for with all his heart and soul? Spit in the face of whoever or whatever had heard him? Besides, Deku was enjoying himself, they could tuck him away somewhere secluded, somewhere safe. 

He thought back to the little shit burrowing in his sleeping bag and his heart squeezed in his chest. He wasn’t that daft, even if he tried to be. Deku was so fucking injured - his breath rattled all the time. Aizawa used to cringe before he was used to the sight of him, and if that didn’t speak volumes to Katsuki on its own then he wasn’t sure what would.

He followed everyone to the camp with a heavy heart, throat closing as small sparks lit up his fingertips. 

_ Reiko. Come see me please. _

Aizawa sighed through his nose at the look on the girl’s face, her steps reluctant and slow as she walked over. She wouldn’t look at him, eyes flitting all around the training grounds before settling for the ground, messing absently with her fingers.

_ You aren’t in trouble, _ he clarified, calm, gesturing for her to walk with him. She obeyed, taking two steps for every one of his, her normal ghosts following with absent gazes - now that he was so close he noticed they looked a lot like her.  _ I believe there’s been a misunderstanding in more ways than one, and I would like to clear up as many as I can. What do you know about your Quirk? _

She shrank in on herself from the question alone, he didn’t blame her for the reaction. She’d had quite the scare from Midoriya if he recalled correctly.  _ It is telekinesis sir. There are a few details and specifics but...that is the core of it. _

The ghosts around her finally showed signs of lucidity. They frowned at the remark, looking at her with her own deadpan eyes.

_ This may come as a surprise, but your Quirk is not what you think it is. _ He paused.  _ There’s only one person who can prove what I’m about to say to you. You’ve met him once before, I believe you both scared each other half to death.  _

She looked up at him for the first time, eyes deadpan as usual, but a frown was starting to crease her mouth.  _ I scared him…? _

Reiko wouldn’t be happy to know, but it was important to tell her if no one else.  _ A child. Young. _ He guided her to the forest line where he saw Iida pull Midoriya to earlier, easing when he saw Midoriya’s smile, hoped it wouldn’t send him spiraling all over again.  _ A ghost. _

Reiko was quiet as she followed. There was no shout of denial, no scepticism in her gaze, just pure confusion. After a moment’s pause, standing at the forest’s edge with Iida and Midoriya floating over, she spoke, slow and cautious.

_ I did not take you as superstitious. _

_ I’m not, _ he said simply.  _ I don’t tend to believe in things I can’t see with my own eyes. _

Her stare was penetrating, demanding.  _ Sir…? _

The minute he got close, Midoriya hid, darting behind his back to shield himself from Reiko’s very presence and dragging Iida along with him. Midoriya muttered quickly, desperately. Reiko’s eyes widened until they were the most open he’d ever seen them. Aizawa reached back, waited until he felt a small, bent hand in his.

_ It’s alright, _ he murmured back, soothing and careful.  _ She’s aware of you now. We would like to see you. _ There was a pause, but when nothing happened he sighed, resigned.  _ Iida, assistance please. _

_ Iida Tenya…? _ Reiko’s shoulders scrunched to her ears.  _ He is not here, sir. Are you alright? _

_ Yes, fine. _ He squeezed the small hand in his palm.  _ Come on out, she won’t hurt you. _

The hand shifted, moved slowly, and Reiko’s eyes focused straight to his right and stayed there, her pale skin paling even farther. 

_ I - I do not understand, _ she whispered, voice shaking.

Aizawa nodded.  _ Then let me explain. _


End file.
